


Back to the first square

by YourLocalQueenFan



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, High School, Love at First Sight, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalQueenFan/pseuds/YourLocalQueenFan
Summary: John is a highschooler in the 11th grade. One day he gets called to the office to show around a new student. There she was, with medium long hair, a short dress and sandals. She was sitting there twirling her hair and John knew, she was the one for him
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. New at school

just another day of boring school, the way to cramped bus, the hot air against his forehead and the smell of sweaty jocks going through the school halls (not that he was smelling fresh himself). first lesson english, then it’s math, then science then electronics. He can’t forget his books, he’s not missing a single lesson. It’s not so fun to be a good student, he’s constantly getting picked on. once he got shoved in an empty stall and he was locked in for exactly 24 minutes. no matter what they do, it’s not gonna stop him and topping every class. He’s the most popular student… with the teachers of course. Since he is, he got asked to give a new girl a tour of the school, so he goes to the office in the morning when he got all his books and put his lunch in his locker. There she was, with medium long hair, a short dress and sandals. She was sitting there twirling her hair and John knew, she was the one for him

"Hey, I'm Veronica"

Her smile brightened his whole day, he can't do anything but just smile and stare 

"I… I'm J...John…"  
"Nice to meet you John"

She shakes his hand and John could faint at that moment. He's holding her hand, not responding and just looking in her eyes

"I...is everything okay? John? Hello?"

Finally John breaks the stare, letting go of her hand and barely gets his words out

"Y...yeah let… let me show you around the school"  
"Okay"

With another smile John walks her through the building, showing her everything in the school and telling her everything about each teacher she needed to know.

"I like your dress"  
"Thank you, you have a great fashion sense"

John blushes and freezes smiling, he's not that used to getting compliments apart from the sarcastic "nice hair teachers pet"

"You're so cute John"

John lets out a little giggle and continues walking, he's not the best at flirting or even knowing how to hint someone is into him.

"John… you're… really handsome"  
"Thank you"

John smiles at her, he's blushing without even knowing.  
But then.  
Veronica pushes him against the lockers lining both the walls and kisses him. John doesn't even know how to kiss but yet it felt amazing, it's the best experience he's had since...since forever! He's kissing her back, doing his best to mimic Veronica's movements. John slowly pulls away after a few minutes and just starts smiling

"W...wanna go o-"

Veronica nervously said, John couldn't wait for her to finish her sentence 

"Go out? Of course! I would love to!"

John hugs her blushing and smiling.


	2. Meeting the friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Veronica went to class together and Veronica met Roger, Freddie and Brian. Well… she saw them and then spent the rest of the lesson on John's lap. That evening they went out and John bought Veronica a little gift

John and Veronica walk to their class where John has a few friends, their names are Roger, Brian and Freddie. Roger has been trying to set him up with a date for ages now, he doesn't take no as an answer of course

"Hey John! I have a gi-"  
"Roger don't you start again we've talked about this enough!"

Brian is always annoyed with Roger, they can't seem to stop fighting no matter what. John just keeps standing there waiting for anyone to notice him holding Veronica's hand

"Wait oh my god look! John has a girlfriend! Rog! John has a girlfriend!"  
"What? That's impo- OH MY GOD JOHN HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

John giggles and sits down with Veronica behind them and Freddie and Roger immediately turn around

"So what's her name?"  
"Where did you meet her darling?"  
"Did you kiss yet?"  
"Or fuck?"  
"Eeeeeuuuuh… Veronica, the office, yes, no"  
"Rog give him some tips"  
"Finally! So first y-"

Before he can say anything Brian interferes

"Alright we're gonna leave them alone now and actually pay fucking attention"  
"Poodle don't you have to "go to the bathroom" to call your girlfriend?"  
"Piss off Fred!"

That just happened once, but Freddie always acts like it happens every day. While they're bicker John find himself making out with Veronica again, lucky that they're in the back of the class so the teacher probably won't notice them so they have all the time of the world together

"Where should we go out tonight John?"  
"How about we go to the bar down the road?"  
"Sure"

With a smile from Veronica John crashes their lips together again with one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist. Usually he would pay attention and furiously take notes, but now he has Veronica and she's more important to him than anything right now

"I love you Johnny"

Veronica giggles while John is smiling and looking at her eyes, her beautiful eyes, John gets lost in them for a bit before he snaps back to reality 

"I love you to"

John hugs her and peppers her face with kisses while smiling. This Is definitely the best day of his life.

_______________

John did his best to dress properly for the date, just a simple shirt with some long trousers and nice shoes, but he did stop at a jewelry store to buy her a simple silver necklace with a little heart locket in it. Veronica put on a proper dress with some sloped heels. They meet at the bar and once Veronica is there John runs up to her and picks her up while giving her a bunch of kisses while she's giggling

"Hi baby"  
"Hi!!!! I missed you so much!"  
"We haven't seen each other in like an hour Johnny, it's not that long"  
"It felt like ages, and you're so beautiful!"

All John received were blushing cheeks before they sat down at a table. John gets out the necklace and gives it to her smiling

"I bought you a little something"  
"Aaaaw you didn't have to do that John…"

She puts on the necklace with tears in her eyes and looks up at him

"Now I feel bad because I don't have anything for you…"  
"You're here and that's all i want"

They share another loving kiss, gets some drinks and chat before leaving home at about 10 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! I hope y'all liked it, the next one will be up either tomorow or friday idk


	3. Shhhht! Don't tell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sneaks out of school with Veronica, he didn't tell anyone he was staying the night

Oh no, oh no no no John messed up, he seriously messed up! He forgot everything! His homework, studying and his math book. He's already at school, no turning back now…  
Luckily he's not alone, Veronica just walked in and all his stress melts away as he hugs Veronica smiling 

"Good morning Johnny"

another giggle, oh how Veronica loves his giggle. His face all scrunched up and his smile, what she would do for that smile 

"Do you wanna stay over tonight? My parents aren't home"

At that sentence that ended with a wink, John had to make a decision, it's either her or his mom not grounding him. Fuck it

"Of course i do"

John kisses Veronica, throwing a lot of passion into it. With Veronica's hand on his cheek he slowly whispers something

"Are your parents home now?"  
"No, why?"

John smiles, not that he's going to do anything, i mean he is but not what you think 

"We're sneaking out right now"  
"Oh okay"

Veronica takes John's hand as he leads her to the gate that Roger always uses to sneak out with girls to bang behind the dumpsters. They sneak out, running past Brian walking to school with Roger, they arrive at Veronica's house. While Veronica is fumbling with her keys John hugs her from behind while peppering her neck with kisses wich makes her giggle

"I'm trying to get us inside John!"  
"And i'm trying to hear your adorable giggles"

Luckily John's plan worked but Veronica also got the door open. She slides her shoes off and while John is trying to untie his she just gives him a kiss and says in the sweetest voice ever

"If you want me you gotta catch me"

And runs around the house. When she realizes John is gonna take some time with his shoelaces, she takes advantage of it and changes into some lingerie she secretly bought in the shop down the road. It's not too much, just a bra and a bottom with stockings, but she's sure John would love it.   
John finally wins the battle of the laces, he goes around the house looking for her until he walks in her bedroom and freezes in place 

"I… euh… euhrm.."  
"What? You like what you see?"

While Veronica is smiling as big as she can John is getting lost in her eyes and then eventually body 

"I'm not a museum am i?"

John immediately jumps on her and kisses her, with his hands all over her and Veronica being a giggling mess John whispers something in her ear

"You look so beautiful but let's wait a bit"  
"Sure, whatever you want baby"

They're back to being hot messes until John gives her a little silver bracelet 

"Euhm… d...do you wanna g...go to prom with me…"  
"Aaaaw John! I would love to!"

Aaaaand back to making out, not that they want to do anything else. They're not in school so they could do anything! 

"Where the fuck is John?!"  
"Roger this is the 50th time you asked me i don't know! He's probably sick or something"  
"Darling don't be dramatic, if he was sick he would've called us"

No one is used to John being absent, the teacher doesn't even say his name during attendance and just tics him off as there. During break Brian runs around the school while Roger is flirting with more girls

"Hey there beautiful, what's your name?"  
"Im Dominique"

Roger immediately falls in love, usually he's just talking to girls for sex but… she, she is special. 

"D...do you wanna go o...out?"  
"So you can dump me a day later and then fuck another girl? No."

While Dominique is walking away Roger is panicking, everyone is staring at him and he runs after Dominique

"No! I- I won't! I promise! Please Dominique…"

Dominique leans in and Roger hugs her hoping to change her mind. She whispers in his ear 

"I'll give you 1 chance"  
"R...really?"

She nods and Roger kisses her passionately. Roger isn't one to read the school rules but apparently kissing on the playground isn't accepteer there, what a shit rule

_________________________________________________________

John calls his mom and tells her where he is right now. Luckily his mom is okay with him staying there. He sits on the couch with Veronica and puts a pillow on his lap to hide his erection and to give her a soft place to rest her head or sit. Veronica goes for the sitting option and plops down on his lap and gives him another passion filled kiss 

"I love you Veronica"  
"I love you to John"

They have a moment of staring into eachothers eyes until that moment is disturbed by a knock on the door. 

"Who is it ronnie?"


	4. The figure at the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is at the door? It can't be Veronica's parents? But who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: S M U T, mention of self harm

"Who is it ronnie?"  
"I don't know… should we open the door?"  
"I mean… we don't have to"

John finds his hands trailing up Veronica's shirt loosing all thought of what he said that morning. During the day they watched tv, cuddled and baked some cookies.  
Another knock.  
Veronica dives her head in his chest as she shakes and her breath gets unstable 

"I- I'm scared John…"  
"Don't worry ronnie,I'll go look okay?"

John gives her a kiss and slowly walks to the front door only to realize it's just Roger.  
With Veronica still being in the lingerie with only John's shirt she quickly puts on some trousers and jumps back in the couch under a blanket 

"Honey it's okay it's just Roger"  
"Fuck yeah it's just me! We still have a project to work on John! We were worried shit when you didn't come to school!"

John opens the door to see Roger all bundled up with some books

"I was here with Veronica all day, come in"

Rogers eyes light up and he whispers in John's ear

"Did you fuck?"  
"Well i was about to ask her until you interrupted"  
"Oh well fuck the project im gone, have fun"

Roger gives John a wink and throws him some condoms from in his bag and leaves again 

"Why was he here baby?"  
"That's not important baby, why don't you take off that shirt and those trousers"  
"Are you sure you want to baby?"  
"I'm as sure as i can be"

John bites his lip and Veronica giggles as she takes off her shirt and trousers facing the other way. John puts her hands on her waist and softly kisses her neck

"Baby you look so good"

Veronica can only blush at those words and the feeling of John getting hard against her back. 

John isn't really sure on how to start, well putting on a condom is a good start i guess. Luckily for John Veronica is already nude and gets on his lip and kisses him again. John takes off his trousers completely and doesn't wait a second to immediately put it in which (obviously) makes her moan. Now that, that was… amazing, to John. All he saw of women was in porn magazines, and no matter how innocent his friends thought he was, he has a whole collection of porn magazines under his bed. 

"Mmmm Johnny you're so good, and big"

Veronica giggles and John doesn't take it carefully and trusts in as hard as he can. Her eyes are tearing up and she's screaming out his name along with moans.

Another knock.

John quickly pulls out and gets dressed, why is everyone knocking on the fucking door?!

"Ronnie, who could it be?"  
"I...I don't know, can you open it? please…"

She looks scared but embarrassed to ask John for safety.

"Veronica?! I'm home early!"

Veronica quickly shoves John upstairs in her room, gets dressed and opens the door trying to look like she was sleeping 

"Hi mom…"  
"Good evening Veronica, sorry that i didn't call to tell you. Was there someone here?"  
"What? No! Of course not! I would never do that!"

Veronica is the worst at lying, so her mom immediately knew something was going on

"Come on, tell me who's here"

She comes in and puts away her jacket and scarf along with her purse

"No one mom, I'm alone here"

John was standing at the door listening

"What about the boy you went out with yesterday?"  
"Oh it was nothing, he's not even good looking, and he's annoying and he smells. He's the worst to be around"

Veronica couldn't believe she actually said that, why would she say that? She knows it's a lie, and she'll do everything to not get in trouble but… why would she say that?

John jumped out of the window in the bathroom and ran home crying. Just when he thought he found love, he didn't. When he's home he runs to his room and lies on his bed crying, takes off his shirt and just looks at his arms. Scars. And all because the bullying got worse and worse and…he couldn't stop himself. He promised Freddie he wouldn't do it again, but god it's tempting. He takes out his diary and writes down everything. Every. Single. Thing. He'll show it to Freddie the next day like he usually does. He snaps his hair tie he keeps on his wrist just for if… if… 

_________________________________________________________

John arrives at school with tears streaming down his face. He gives Freddie his diary and runs away to the restrooms to cry in a stall. His trusty stall, no matter what was going on, that's where he would go.

"Oh my god…"  
"What's going on?"

Roger was at school early for once 

"It's about John, look"

Freddie shows Roger the diary and Rogers face turns from smiling to worried 

"Where is he not Fred?"  
"In the bathrooms"

Roger runs to the bathroom and furiously knocks on the door of the stall

"JOHN OPEN THE DOOR!"

John slowly opens it and Roger bursts inside and hugs him starting to tear up

"If anything is wrong, im here, you deserve so much better"

John hugs him back crying in his chest and they stay like that for a while, until Freddie walks in and pulls them both outside. There's Veronica. John doesn't want to see her now, after everything she did.

"John i...I'm sorry… I was trying to come up with a lie for my mom and… just since everything my dad has done she hates me dating and… I'm sorry…"

John just stands there processing everything she said and just… runs to her and kisses her. He loved her, and after she said wasn't true, all that love came back.

"Aaaaaaaaw!!! Fred look! They're adorable! JOHN USE MORE TONGUE! HANDS ON HER ASS MATE!"  
"Roger just leave them alone come on"

Freddie drags him away and John keeps going, no matter all the comments of the guys walking past, he loves her and she needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked the series! Let me know if you have any ideas!


End file.
